


Normal Night at the Takao House

by CatsMeow63



Series: Sleep Overs [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ?????, Bonding, Cute, Fluffy, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Just Friends, M/M, Takao's little sis, friends - Freeform, i guess, midorima - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, takao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima spends the night at Takao's and helps his little sister with math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Night at the Takao House

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another part of the Sleep Overs Series! Can be read alone but you should really go read the first one :)
> 
> Kind of a filler, I used it to build up their relationship and give you guys a better look at what happens when Midorima goes to Takao's house. Hope you enjoy!

It had been several weeks since Takao had first had Midorima over. Since then, Midorima had joined them for several dinners and had spent every Saturday since the first one at the Takao household.

This Saturday was no different. After practice, Midorima had tossed his school bag and an overstuffed sport bag in the back of the rickshaw before climbing in himself.

“Alright, let’s go, Takao.” He huffed as he sat down.

“Yeah, yeah, your highness. Just because you cheat doesn’t mean you can be rude.” Takao replied as he began pedaling.

“I do not cheat. I simply do all that I can and am rewarded. You however, don’t even check your ranking daily.” Takao rolled his eyes at his answer but wasn’t surprised.

“Hey, I check it on game days! I’ll even carry my lucky item if I have it readily available.”

Midorima clicked his tongue at him. “Not enough, Takao.”

Chuckling quietly, Takao continued peddling towards his home in silence.

* * *

“We’re back!” Takao shouted as he and Midorima walked in.

“Takao you shouldn’t shout so loudly.” Midorima chastised.

“Oh, come on, Shin-chan! You should let loose and shout a little every now and then. It’ll be good for your soul!” Takao exclaimed, his voice gradually getting louder.

“Kazu! Stop shouting, we get it, you’re home. Welcome back. Be quiet.” His mothered yelled from somewhere within the house. Midorima laughed quietly into his palm and tried to cover it up with a cough but Takao knew better.

He turned and glared at his green haired friend.

“What did I say?” Midorima said. He was practically gloating.

“Shut up.” Takao replied. The duo walked further into the house, after Midorima had precisely placed his shoes up against the wall and set his bag neatly beside it. No matter how many times Takao has told Midorima not to worry about doing everything so perfectly, Midorima always sets his stuff down the same. It would drive Takao crazy but it was just so Midorima that he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.

“Come on already, Shin-chan! Just leave it alone, your shoes are fine. I think my Mom’s in the kitchen.” he said, tugging on his friends elbow.

“I’m coming, stop dragging me, Takao.” Takao’s Mother was indeed in the kitchen, sitting next to his little sister, Asuka, at the table. Papers were sprawled out on the table between them.

“Heyyy, lil sis!” Takao said, draping himself over his sister. “What’re you doing?”

“Ugh! Kazu-nii _get off_! You’re really heavy and I’m _trying_ to _focus_ here!” The little girl exclaimed as she wriggled under her brother, trying to push him off.

“Okay, okay, I’m off,” laughed Takao as he straightened himself. “Math, huh?”

“Yes, it appears she’s having trouble with her multiplication tables. They just started at the beginning of the week,” his Mother replied. “I’ve been helping her but would you mind switching with me? I’ve got to get dinner started.”

“Sure thing, Mama,” he replied. “Alright, Sis, what’cha got?” “It’s just a small packet with multiplication problems on it. But it’s really hard! Like, this one! Eight times nine? That’s gonna be a really big number!”

“I know it is, but you can do it. How about you break it down, what’s nine times four?” Takao asked. His little sister made a confused face, frowning down at the paper with her brow wrinkled.

“Takao, if I may? There’s an easier way for her to learn.” Midorima said, sitting down on her other side.

Takao was only slightly surprised by his offer, Midorima didn’t seem like the type to voluntarily help a child, let alone be patient enough to do it well. But, what the heck? Might as well give him the benefit of the doubt, right? “Alright, let’s see what you got, Shin-chan-sensei.”

Midorima looked at him over his sisters head with a look of annoyance that translating to ‘seriously, Takao? Shut up, I’m done with you,’ before turning his attention to Asuka. “Okay, I’m going to teach you a trick. This worked really well with my little sister, who’s just a year or so older than you. Now, this is the “nines trick” okay? It’ll only work with numbers you’re multiplying by nine. Spread your fingers out in front of you, like this,” Midorima put both his hands on the table, palm down with his fingers spread. “Now, you said the problem was nine times eight, yes?”

“Yes!” Asuka eagerly chirped, her hands were on the table as well, her little fingers spread out to match Midorima’s.

“So, we’re going to start with our left hands pinky finger. Now, count with me we’re going go to the right, one finger at a time. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Now, since we ended on the middle finger of our right hand, so curl that up. Now we have seven fingers on the left side, and two on the right side. That means the answer is seventy two. Do you understand Asuka-chan?” Midorima asked, looking over at the girl.

Asuka nodded, “Yeah! That’s super easy, Mido-san! So, the next problem is nine times six. So we just…” she mumbled off as she respread her fingers and began counting. “Fifty four! Is it fifty four?” She exclaimed, eyes shining in triumph as she looked at Midorima for confirmation.

“Yes, well done, Asuka-chan.” Midorima said. He smiled at her as she excitedly went about finishing then rest of her problems.

Takao whistled. “Wow Midorima, that was impressive. I didn’t even know about that trick. You’re such a good tutor.”

“At least one Takao will get use out of my tutoring, since you never seem to.” Midorima replied coldly, fixing his glasses.

“Hey! I listen and sometime even remember. Finishing homework and taking tests is just so boring though.”

“Kazu-nii! You don’t do your homework?” Asuka asked.

“Now look at what you’ve done,” Takao said to Midorima before turning to do damage control with his sister. “Of course, I do! Shin-chan just studies more than I do that’s all. You should always study though, and finish every assignment your teachers give you, alright, Asuka?” Takao asked, looking at his sister seriously.

She scoffed, “I always do my homework and test marks usually in the top ten. Don’t act like I’m a bad student like you, Kazu-nii.”

“Stop hanging around Shin-chan, he’s turning you against me!” Takao wailed dramatically. “But for now, I’m going to let you two finish this math stuff and help Mom with dinner.” Takao got up and started helping his mother chop vegetables up.

“Is Midorima-san staying the night, or at least for dinner?” his mother asked.

Chuckling, he responded, “Do you really have to ask?” Before looking back fondly at his friend and little sister. They were talking about easy ways to remember multiples of five now, and she looked thrilled. Midorima even had smile gracing his face and his shoulders were relaxed. Takao smiled in response, he liked seeing the shooter at ease in his house. The first night he had been a little frigid and stiff but he’d gradually become more relaxed since that first time. Now, Takao was pretty sure he was more relaxed here than he was at his own home.

Sighing quietly he turned back to his vegetables. He hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to Midorima much more about his family or house. He had started to notice more things though. Luckily nothing as alarming as bruises or suspicious scratches or anything but there were days when Midorima’s anal retentive was kicked up a notch, and those days were always accompanied by dark circles and pale skin.

Takao shook his head, he’d have to find a way to bring it up to Midorima. But not tonight, this was the most relaxed Takao had ever seen him. He needed a peaceful place to rest his head and like hell was Takao going to be the one who ruined that for him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Nine trick is pretty cool guys. I didn't know it for a while, but it certainly comes in handy. 
> 
> Also, I couldn't find a canon name for Takao's little sister so I used Asuka which means "Smell of Tomorrow" (according to Babynamesworld). I chose it because Kazunari mean "One and Become" (again, babynameworld) and it just seemed to fit. *shrugs*
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love getting comments, they seriously make my day <3


End file.
